Di que no
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: No hay nada como el verano en la ciudad, alguien bajo estrés conoce a alguien linda. Hay peligro en el aire, puedes sentirlo. Y Mathias esta solo… dejare que él se los cuente.


**Reparto: Mathias Kohler(Dinamarca), Erika Steillson(Nyo!Islandia), Lovise Bondevik(Nyo!Noruega), Berwald Oxestierna(Suecia), Emma Zondervan(Bélgica), Govert Zondervan(Holanda).**

 **Canción: Say no to this- Hamilton.**

 **Aclaración: varia en muchas cosas a la historia original (escandalo Hamilton-Reynolds), si conservé algunas cosas de la trama, pero la adapté. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Lo que está en** _cursiva_ **son versos de la canción y lo que está entre comillas ("") pensamientos de Mathias.**

…

Las olas golpeaban despejadas la costa aquella mañana veraniega. Los barcos aparcados en el muelle eran lentamente abordados. Una joven pareja se encaminaba hacia el ultimo barco, aquel que partiría hacia Finlandia en menos de una hora. La dama, Erika, era una joven chica de cabello platinado y ojos violetas que no aparentaba tener más de 17 años, y quien la acompañaba era su prometido, un joven abogado danés que le ganaba en mínimo 6 años, su nombre era Mathias Kohler.

Al llegar donde el barco, dejaron el equipaje en manos de los encargados. Mathias sacó el pase de abordar y lo dejó en las manos de su joven novia.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, Erika— depositó un beso en su frente.

Más la chica no quitó la expresión de pocos amigos que había cargado desde que habían llegado al muelle –Habías prometido que te tomarías un respiro— le reprochó.

-Dije que lo iba a intentar, pero a último minuto me saturaron de trabajo—aunque le diera un millón de explicaciones la chica no parecía estar satisfecha –Ya te dije que lo sentía—

-No te disculpes conmigo, mejor discúlpate con Lovise por faltar a su boda—dijo antes de formarse en la fila para comenzar a abordar.

Desde que Mathias empezó a trabajar se fue haciendo una reputación bastante impecable, haciéndose notar entre los cargos altos y entre las mujeres, sobre todo entre las mujeres. Y aunque ninguna de las chicas que había conocido hasta ese momento le habían llamado por completo la atención, sus padres decidieron comprometerlo con la hija de un socio suyo, pues creyeron que aquello era lo mejor. Aquella era Erika, una joven islandesa a quien conoció en un baile de invierno y era en verdad hermosa, al igual que su hermana mayor Lovise, poseía una belleza excepcional, pero esta estaba a punto de casarse con un chico finlandés con el que tenía un compromiso arreglado también. Ambas tenían un carácter un poco accesible, pero de alguna forma Mathias había logrado cautivarlas a ambas. Él nunca se percató de los sentimientos que Lovise le profesaba, y de igual forma ella jamás se los hizo saber. Conservaron una muy buena amistad.

Claro él no se opuso ante eso, de igual manera en que casi no tuvo voz en aquel asunto. Sus padres le facilitaron todo, nunca le faltó nada y él a cambio era obediente y complacía sus deseos. Siempre lo habían guiado por un camino recto, limpio, planeado desde el momento en que Mathias mostro la mínima señal de pensar por su cuenta. Para alguien a quien le dieron todo, le era muy difícil saber que quería.

Y él estaba seguro de que quería a Erika, pero no de la manera en la que todos imaginarían o deseaba que la quisiera. Ellos llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos, pero rara vez convivían como pareja y la falta de intereses de la islandesa y lo centrado que era Mathias en su trabajo solamente se complicaban más la situación.

La fila se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, unas cuantas personas más y Erika estaría marchándose. No se verían por el resto del verano, lo que menos quería Mathias era causarle molestias a su novia. Tomó su mano con delicadeza, causando que ella volteara a verlo.

-Te escribiré todos los días—esbozando una encantadora sonrisa antes de besarla por última vez.

El rostro de Erika se tornó ligeramente rojo –Con que sea cada tres días estaría bien—abordó el barco después de eso. Mathias le vio asomada desde el barandal de la proa, agitando la mano despidiéndose a la vez que el barco iniciaba su curso.

Solamente cuando el barco se alejó, Mathias pudo respirar tranquilo, el que Erika se marchara sola le había puesto otro peso en los hombros, pero las cosas debían ser así. Aun no estaba de humor para regresar a casa aun, así que decidió perder algo de tiempo en los alrededores; buscó un lugar para sentarse y encender un cigarrillo.

Caminaba casi arrastrando los pies y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más notorias, y el dolor de espalda para él se había vuelto más que insoportable. Encontró una banca desocupada enfrente de una florería, un lugar perfecto para distraerse, pensó.

Soltó un suspiro antes de llevar un cigarro a su boca y antes de que pudiera encenderlo, un rayo de luz golpeó su cara cegándolo momentáneamente. La luz del sol había golpeado el cristal de la puerta de la florería cuando alguien había salido. Se frotó los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos.

Frente a él pasó sin gran escándalo una hermosa joven a quien solo logro ver de perfil. Llevaba cargando un ramo de tulipanes; su cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros, volaba de un lado a otro a causa del viento; la notaba bastante feliz. Ella pronto se fue perdiendo de su campo de visión.

"Hermosa" Agitó la cabeza, no debía pensar en otras mujeres mientras tenia a Erika. Bueno, aquello solo se quedaría en su mente.

–Debería volver al trabajo, debo escribir otra decena de reportes—caminó en dirección contraria en la que la chica se había ido.

Ojalá aquel fuera uno de los encuentros que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. Ojalá hubiese sido así.

…

 _No hay nada como el verano en la ciudad, alguien bajo estrés conoce a alguien linda. Hay peligro en el aire, puedes sentirlo._

 _Y Mathias esta solo… dejare que él se los cuente._

…

 _No había dormido en una semana. Estaba débil, estaba despierto. Nunca habían visto a un bastardo más necesitado de un descanso. Extrañando a Lovise, añorando a Erika. Fue entonces cuando Emma Zondervan entró a su vida._

Casi a la mitad de la noche, Mathias no había abandonado su estudio en días. Dejo a un lado la pluma y relajó sus dedos, estaban entumecidos al igual que sus piernas. Se levantó y salió por fin de la habitación para caminar un poco por toda la casa.

Se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. La primera vez lo ignoró, pero siguió sonando insistentemente "¿Quién puede estar molestando a estas horas de la noche?"

Fue hacia la entrada, pero su mal humor se esfumó al momento en que abrió la puerta. El encontrarse de nuevo con la chica de la florería y más con en ese estado lo dejo consternado.

–Yo sé que es un hombre honorable, lamento mucho molestarlo en su casa, pero no tengo a donde ir, y vine sola hasta aquí— una hermosa chica de cabello rubio atado en un moño, de bello rostro y figura; no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, su mirar se concentraba en el suelo y en su voz podía identificar fácilmente lo que le pasaba, estaba llorando –Mi hermano me está haciendo daño. Me golpea, me engaña, me maltrata. De repente, me abandona… no tengo los medios para seguir adelante—

 _Así que, le ofreció un préstamo al igual que acompañarla hasta su casa. Ella dijo:_

–Usted es muy gentil, señor—entrelazó su brazo con el de él mientras caminaban en la solitaria calle.

 _Le dio unos cuantos euros que tenía guardados. Vivía a una cuadra de distancia._

Ella abrió la puerta. –Esta es mía, señor—

–Bien, debería volver a casa— ella se puso roja, reteniéndole del brazo lo guio hasta su cama, se levantó el vestido, guiando las manos de Mathias por sus piernas; diciendo:

–Quédate—su rostro quedó pegado al suyo. En los ojos de Mathias podía notarse que estaba entrando en pánico.

"Es entonces cuando empecé a rezar: muéstrame como decir que no, yo no sé cómo decir que no. Pero, Dios, se ve tan indefensa, y su cuerpo es tan…"

Antes de que se diera cuenta, él ya estaba sobre ella, saboreando sus labios y paseando sus manos alrededor de su esbelta figura. Ella arqueaba la espalda, bastante satisfecha por lo que había provocado en él.

"Muéstrame como decir que no, yo no sé cómo decir que no. En mi mente trato de escapar, pero entonces su boca se encuentra sobre la mía y no digo ¡No!"

…

" _Desearía poder decir que esa fue la última vez. Eso también dije la vez pasada. Se volvió un pasatiempo"_

Sus siguientes encuentros no se llevaron a cabo en la habitación de Emma, si no en el departamento de Mathias. Varias de estas ni siquiera eran por motivo de placer, algunas veces Mathias solamente quería a alguien que estuviera a su lado llenado en hueco que Erika había dejado debido a su ausencia.

Llegó a conocerla de un modo más profundo y personal. Se enteró que la florería de la que la había visto salir era una herencia de sus fallecidos padres, que había nacido en Bélgica, y que ahora solamente Emma se encargaba de ella, que era casi de su misma edad, y que a pesar de todo amaba a su familia. No le guardaba rencor a su hermano mayor, que la había abandonado y que tenía un hermano menor al cuidado de un amigo suyo; Emma le parecía de esas personas que a pesar de las adversidades lo que más deseaban eran encontrar la felicidad.

Y aquellos encuentros con Emma lo llenaban más de satisfacción que cualquier placer que su cuerpo pudiera ofrecerle, el conocerla más, que ella lo escuchara y se preocupara por él. Ella aparecía en la madrugada, cuando ningún vecino pudiera percatarse de su llegada, le hacía compañía hasta que Mathias se fuera a trabajar.

Podía tener una conversación amena con ella, sin temor a que se generara un silencio incómodo. Estaban desayunando, habían cocinado juntos, algo que Mathias nunca había hecho con Erika.

–Te ves muy desgastado ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?— preguntó Emma, se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

–No te voy a mentir, llevo varias noches sin dormir, el trabajo está acabando conmigo—tarde tras tarde, Mathias se encerraba a escribir. Reportes, ensayos, hacia cuentas; terminaba tan agotado que ni siquiera llegaba a dormir en su cama, su oficina parecía su nuevo dormitorio. –Además de que parte de ese tiempo lo ocupo para escribirle cartas a Erika—

–Se nota que la quieres mucho.

–Es como una hermana menor para mí.

–Pero es tu prometida.

–Lo sé, es un tipo diferente de amor el que siento por ella, no la puedo ver como mi compañera de vida, pero así son las cosas, así decidieron que fueran y yo debo obedecer dichas decisiones—lo dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo, puesto que Emma permanecía reacia y con un gesto desaprobatorio en el rostro.

–Mathias perdona mi atrevimiento, pero creo que eres un tipo de persona un tanto peculiar— mencionó Emma, picando su desayuno sin mucho apetito –Del tipo de persona que siempre tuvo todo y por eso no sabe lo que en verdad quieren—.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, ella había visto a través de él, le echó en cara su verdad, la cual conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, pero siempre ignoró -Debo de ir al trabajo ahora, siéntete libre de quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras—se limpió con una servilleta los restos de comida alrededor de su boca y tomó sus cosas para en trabajo.

–Gracias, y que tengas un buen día—Emma lo despidió en la puerta, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de que él se marchara.

…

Emma regresó a su casa, llevándose con una sorpresa. La puerta estaba abierta y el olor a tabaco se notaba desde el jardín. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la casa con el alma en un hilo.

Lo encontró sentado en la sala, a su hermano, sosteniendo un pañuelo de tela que Mathias había olvidado la última vez que estuvo en su casa.

–Govert ¿Dónde te habías metido?—trató de no sonar alterada, pero sus manos estaban temblando y los nervios la estaban traicionando.

–No es importante, pero esto—levantó el pañuelo –Tal parece que te hiciste de un amigo—

Las palabras no salieron de su boca, no sabía cómo darle una explicación que no la hiciera entrar en vergüenza, pero Govert lo dedujo todo, y sabía que podía sacar provecho de aquella situación.

…

 _Un mes después de iniciado este enredo, recibió una carta de un tal Govert Zondervan. Aun mejor, decía:_

"Estimado señor

Espero que esta carta lo encuentre con buena salud. Y lo suficientemente prospero para poner dinero dentro de los bolsillos de gente como yo, que pasa por un mal momento. Veras, esa es mi hermana la que decidiste…"

–F*ck—

"…Parece que volviste un imbécil al tipo equivocado. Así que, ahora paga al flautista por los pantalones que desabrochaste. Y puedes seguir viendo a mi hermana mientras pagues el precio adecuado, si no le diré a tu prometida."

Escondió la carta, y corrió hasta la casa de ella. En su cara gritó –¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—

Ella quedó en shock, pero logró responderle apenas –¡No, señor!—

Medio vestida, avergonzada. Un desastre, se veía patética y lloró –¡No se vaya por favor!—lo retuvo antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta.

Mathias la miró, desconfiado –¿Entonces toda tu historia fue un engaño?—

–Yo no sé de ninguna carta—las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su voz iba poco a poco rompiéndose en llanto.

–Deja de llorar, maldita sea, levántate—la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente.

–No sabía lo que hacía—

–¡Estoy arruinado!—

–Por favor, no me dejes con él indefensa—suplicaba.

Mathias se percató de que le estaba haciendo daño. La soltó, cubriéndose su rostro lleno de vergüenza –Estoy solo, ¿Cómo pude hacer esto?—

–Sólo dale lo que pide y podrás tenerme—las manos de Emma se aferraron al brazo masculino, escondiendo su rostro tras de él.

–No te quiero…– susurraba para sí mismo.

–Lo que sea que él quiera… si le pagas…-

Se repetía, sin convencerse ¿La quería a ella? ¿Quería a Erika? –No te quiero. Yo no…-

–¡Podrás quedarte!—la belga lo hizo postrarse ante ella, le mostraba una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella, desesperación.

Suspiró, rendido ante la indefensa mirada y suplicas de Emma. "Santo cielo, muéstrame como decir que no, yo no sé cómo decir que no. Pero la situación es irremediable y su cuerpo grita excitante. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no?"

Siguieron los pasos de la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel dormitorio.

"No tengo a donde ir cuando su cuerpo se encuentra sobre el mío, yo no me niego. Decir que no, yo no digo que no."

Mathias maldecía no saber arreglar las cosas con solo hablar, lo hacía por medio de sus acciones. Poseía a Emma en cuerpo, pero ella de alguna forma ya era parte importante de su vida, su complicada y retorcida vida.

…

Ella parecía estar dormida, Mathias la cubrió con las sabanas antes de volver a ponerse su ropa.

En el recibidor estaba de pie un hombre alto, parecía de su edad y al igual que Emma tenía los ojos verdes, esperaba con los brazos cruzados –¿Y bien?—

Exhaló resignado, sacando su billetera, dejando todo su contenido sobre la mesa, aun cuando la cantidad ni se acercará a lo que aquel hombre pedía –Nadie necesita saber—

El otro comenzó a contarlo, mostrando un poco de satisfacción en lo que había conseguido –Te daré un plazo de dos semanas para darme el resto, de no ser así…—

–Lo sé… lo leí en la carta—se terminó de vestir. Abandonó aquella morada, cerrando de un portazo la puerta y perdiéndose entre la luz de la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Emma estaba al otro lado de la pared, demasiado avergonzada como para mostrar la cara. Las lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro, la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Sabía que lo que su hermano hacia estaba del todo mal, pero ella no pudo decir que no.

…

Berwald Oxenstierna era un joven abogado, solamente unos cuantos años mayor que Mathias, y también era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, al igual que un hombre de confianza de la familia Kohler. Por ello cuando escuchó, por medio de malas lenguas, que su "amigo" había retirado una sospechosa cantidad de dinero se su cuenta del banco no dudó ni un segundo en ir a visitarlo, o más bien interrogarlo, para saber qué era lo que en verdad le estaba pasando.

Llegó a la casa del danés, tocando el timbre insistentemente hasta que alguien lo recibió. –Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?—había dicho la chica rubia.

Berwald se extrañó bastante, creía que Erika le prohibía dejar entrar a otras mujeres a su casa, y que por eso no tenía mucama, supuso que la situación había cambiado –Busco a Mathias Kohler, soy amigo suyo—

–Ya veo, pase por favor—la chica amablemente lo guio hasta el despacho del danés. –Mathias, te buscan—

El aludido levantó la mirada de sus papeles, las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más, dio un brinco al ver al sueco ahí. Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia él –¡Berwald!—lo abrazó –¿A qué se debe tu visita?—

–Te acusan de una deshonesta especulación financiera, hace días retirarse una cantidad muy grande de dinero de tu cuenta del banco, la gente habla y cree que estas metido en algo sucio—

–Dime Berwald, ¿Cuenta cómo infidelidad cuando no amas a la persona a la que estas engañando?—

El sueco empezó a atar todos los cabos sueltos, comprendió rápido aquella situación y le dio un _por qué_ a la presencia de Emma en esa casa.

Berwald dejó salir un suspiro, demasiadas cosas tan complicadas y todas a causa de un tarado como Mathias –Creí haberte dicho muchas veces que los idiotas que hablan de mas terminan muertos—

–Sí, y lamento haber ignorado tu consejo. Me habría ahorrado demasiados problemas—

–Bien, ¿Para qué necesitabas el dinero?—

Mathias intercambio una mirada con Emma, ella accedió a que le contara todo, estaba avergonzada de todas formas. Le contó la historia, guardándose ciertos detalles, y sobretodo explicando que todo ese dinero fue para pagar lo que el hermano de Emma le pedía por su silencio.

–¡Te dejaste extorsionar, idiota!

–¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar!?

–Mira, podemos demandar al tipo solamente necesitamos pruebas—

–Escuche—habló Emma, dirigiéndose hacia Berwald –Sé que lo que mi hermano hizo no fue lo correcto, sé que debe ser castigado, pero si hay una forma de evitar que vaya a la cárcel yo sería más que feliz—

–Y si ella es feliz yo también lo soy—agregó Mathias.

–¿Qué propones, Emma?—

–Hablaré con mi hermano, no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya, pero tampoco quiero que lo encierren. Lo haré entrar en razón—cerró su puño golpeándolo contra su palma. Su mirar reflejaba determinación, se giró hacia la salida –Gracias por todo—

Luego de eso salió corriendo, mirando de reojo a Mathias, sonriéndole del mismo modo que siempre.

Una vez que Emma había abandonado el despacho los dos hombres se quedaron callados por un largo rato, solamente intercambiando miradas, y la de Berwald marcaba un claro gesto de "te lo dije".

–Es bastante linda—mencionó el sueco.

–Lo sé—respondió el otro suspirando –Estoy loco por ella… ojalá le vaya bien—

Berwald había notado aquella acción y la expresión en el rostro de Mathias era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera visto. Tal vez el tipo ya no era tan idiota y se podría a raya, pensó –Si puedo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que decidirás hacer al final?

Mathias se mostraba decidido y seguro –Lo correcto y lo que yo quiero—

…

De alguna forma Emma había convencido a su hermano de parar su extorsión, regresó el dinero que Mathias le había dado y como en el inicio, volvió a irse. Emma estaba triste por eso, pero comprendía que era mejor para ambos permanecer separados por un tiempo. Solamente el tiempo curaría sus heridas.

Emma trabajaba en la florería de tiempo completo, comenzaba a ganar más clientela y notoriedad. Mathias no podía estar más feliz por ella, aunque eso repercutía en el tiempo que ella le dedicaba, que ahora era menos.

En cuanto a él, aclaró el malentendido del dinero y habló con sus padres sobre el asunto de su compromiso, dejando en claro de una vez por todas que no lo seguiría. Al principio no lo tomaron bien, pero terminaron por respetar su decisión, claro que tuvo que explicarles la razón de su cambio y digamos que el asunto de Emma no les agradó mucho. De igual modo Mathias no sólo debía rendirle cuentas a su familia, sino también a Erika, quien había regresado de Finlandia junto con su hermana apenas unos días antes.

Berwald lo acompañó a la casa de su ex prometida, él necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para encarar aquello, pero lo estaría esperando en el auto, porque aquello era algo que debía hacer solo al fin y al cabo. Los sirvientes lo dejaron pasar al recibidor donde esperaron hasta que una de las hermanas se apareció.

–Lovise—pronunció su nombre algo emocionado, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la vio, no dudó en abrazarla. Había venido desde Finlandia.

–Mathias—le devolvió el abrazo, pero este se fue haciendo más bien un intento para romperle las costillas –Felicidades…—

Lovise se separó de golpe, mirándole con algo desdén –… has inventado un nuevo tipo de estupidez. Un tipo de estupidez equivalente a un daño que no podrás deshacer—

–¿Qué? ¿De qué me acusas?

–Repasemos, tomaste un rumor que una, o tal vez dos, personas conocían y lo desmentiste compartiendo un amorío del que nadie te acusó. ¿No te parece suficiente? Así que ¡Felicidades!—

–Lovise…

–Al final hiciste lo que querías ¡Felicidades!

–¡Fue un sacrificio!—

Aquella palabra resonó por la mente de Lovise, su expresión se suavizó un poco –¿Sacrificio?... languidezco en un matrimonio sin amor y vivo sólo para leer tus cartas. Te veo y pienso: ¿Qué hemos hecho con nuestras vidas y que conseguimos?—

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, mas no dejo que el danés lo notara, su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco –Eso no borra las lágrimas ni los años, pero estoy de vuelta en la ciudad y ¿sabes que vine a hacer?—

–Lovise…– trató de alcanzarla, reconfortarla, pero ella se negó a que la tocara.

–Dejando a un lado lo que hubo entre nosotros, yo estaré junto a ella. Nunca pudiste estar satisfecho ¡Dios! Espero que estés satisfecho ahora… No estoy aquí por ti… conozco a mi hermana tan bien como a mí misma, nunca encontraras a alguien tan inocente o tan amable, y hace tiempo atrás ella me dijo: Él es mío—señaló a Mathias –Así que me hice a un lado ¿sabes por qué? Porque quiero a mi hermana más que a nada en este mundo, siempre escogeré su felicidad antes que la mía—

Los presentes estaban atónitos ante aquellas declaraciones. Mathias se sentía mas que arrepentido, nunca pensó haberles causando tanto daño a ambas.

–Erika… es lo mejor que hay en nuestras vidas, así que nunca olvides que ibas a ser bendecido con la mejor esposa… ¡Felicidades! Por el resto de tu vida, por cualquier sacrificio que hagas pensaras en mi hermana ¡Deséale una mejor vida!— terminó aquello dándole una bofetada a Mathias, quien la recibió sin objetar –¡Felicidades!—

La chica comenzó a sollozar, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos para que no la vieran –Ella te está esperando ahí—señaló la habitación al fondo del pasillo –Aprovecha tu tiempo con ella—

…

Mathias entró a la sala que Lovise le había indicado. Erika estaba ahí sentada leyendo, y en la mesa frente a ella estaban puestos varios papeles con su firma. Él la observó detenidamente, no parecía que todo aquel escandalo le hubiese afectado, no había rastro alguno de que hubiese llorado o de haberse enojado.

Tomó un bocado de aire antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna –Buenos días, Erika—

-Mathias—la islandesa paso rápidamente de página –Solamente tienes que firmar, serás libre para irte con tu suripanta—

Mathias frunció el ceño tomando su pluma y firmando fríamente aquellos papeles, dejándolos justo frente a Erika antes de darle la espalda. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

Apretó los puños llenó de cólera –¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele Erika?—

Ella no quitó su atención del libro en sus manos, tan sólo agitó levemente su mano para que prosiguiera.

-Yo hubiera preferido mil veces que me odiaras a que tuviera que enfrentarme, como ahora, a tu indiferencia—había algo de veneno en su voz; abrió la puerta para salir de una vez por todas, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo.

La voz de Erika, suave, casi un murmuro que se iba apagando poco a poco. –De la narrativa me quería borrar, dejar que se preguntaran ¿Qué hizo Erika cuando rompiste su corazón?... lo has echado a perder—

No quiso seguir molestándola con su presencia, ese ya había sido un golpe fuerte para ambos. Una vez que cruzó por aquella puerta supo que no volvería a verla, que nunca volvería a entrar a esa casa.

…

No hay nada como el verano en la ciudad. Alguien libre de estrés se encuentra con alguien linda.

Dentro de aquella florería cerca del muelle, Emma se gana la vida y es feliz. Nada la llena más de satisfacción que hacer las cosas bien.

Al caer la noche, afuera del establecimiento hay un hombre sentado en una banca, con la mirada fija en ella. Admirando su belleza. Cuando ella cierra, Mathias regresa con Emma a casa, su casa, tomados de la mano.

Él le pregunta si puede besarla, y ella no dice que no.


End file.
